Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI) are a naming convention for resources that may be available over the Internet or other networks. A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is a subset of a URI and may be commonly referred to as a web address, and a Uniform Resource Name (URN) is also a subset of a URI and provides a mechanism for identifying resources in a particular namespace. In general, URIs are a convention for accessing content across a computer network.